


John说我开个会怎么这么不容易？？！！

by Mammon1994



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mammon1994/pseuds/Mammon1994
Summary: 是为了能在老福特上显示的东西
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	John说我开个会怎么这么不容易？？！！

.  
现在这个状态John只能说日！了！狗！  
谁能告诉他一觉醒来身后躺着个人是什么情况！！恐怖片吗？？！那个人还在睡梦中不停地蹭着他哼哼唧唧？？！  
“唔....John....”身后的人扣在他腰上的手臂又紧了紧。  
“好了好了......”John安抚性的拍了拍腰上的手臂，“我等下要去开会......”  
“唔.....冷.....”又紧了紧，还把腿也放上来了。  
John叹了口气，认命地闭上了眼睛。All right，那就再睡半个小时——拉过被子盖上了背后人和自己的肩膀。  
.  
“Sherlock！你能不能学会体谅一下别人！我是真的要去开会！”John甩了报纸，在221B的客厅里怒气冲冲。  
“我并没有阻止你去开会John！我只是让你开会的时候带上我！”  
“两天！Sherlock!”John觉得自己的手被气的发抖，他杯子都快拿不住了，“我就去两天！你就在家里给我消停两天！！”  
“你以为人的一生中有多少个两天？John！”  
“很多个啊。”John被这个问题搞的一头雾水，“我又不是不回来了。”  
“......”Sherlock一脸惊讶的看着John，撅了噘嘴，转身去沙发上躺着了。  
“Sherlock，我......”  
“Have a nice trip.”Sherlock拿睡袍盖上眼睛，不再说话了。  
John想把这个小混蛋给骂熟了！！出差两天都不能让自己省心！！  
.  
早知道是现在这个情况John还不如把他装行李箱里带过来了呢！John看着手机上显示的时间，暗暗地骂自己愚蠢！！八点二十五！！离开会还有三十五分钟！！这小混蛋肯定是故意折腾自己的！！  
“Sherlock？起来了！”John向后拧着脖子，看着身后人的睫毛轻颤。  
别装了我知道你醒了你这个混蛋！  
我要是落枕了就是你的错我跟你讲！！  
“唔.....困......”  
John深吸一口气，突然翻身把身后的人按在下面，轻轻地冲某人的耳朵里吹着气“起！床！了！”  
Sherlock突然哆嗦了一下，睁开了眼睛。  
“Sh...Sherlock...em....”John结巴了一下，“我......要去开会了...”  
“唔......”Sherlock撅了噘嘴，突然挺起跨蹭了蹭John，“蒽——”  
All right.  
John不为所动（假的）地俯下身用鼻子蹭了蹭Sherlock的脖子，“宝贝儿，我真的得去开会了。”起床的时候还顺带摸了一把Sherlock腿间一坨鼓鼓的东西。  
十二岁的Sherly哇哇大哭（bushi）。  
.  
John从浴室出来的时候看见Sherlock无精打采地坐在床上，他耷拉着眼皮，两只手伸进裤子里慢吞吞地波拉着，好像手里的不是自己的阴茎，而是他做实验的时候用剩的试验品。  
你这是要撸到猴年马月。  
John在心里翻了个白眼，这熊孩子连自慰都不会了吗？  
“我弄不出来......”Sherlock抬起头委委屈屈地看着John，“疼......”  
John看了看表，八点四十五。  
他把这个委屈巴巴的Sherlock从床上揪起来按在墙上，手伸进他的裤子里帮他抚摸着硬梆梆的肉茎。  
“你轻一点轻一点...疼.....”John的手刚刚碰到的时候，Sherlock突然僵住了身子，他慢慢的缓过神，刚以为自己射在裤子里了。  
“唔......蒽蒽.....蒽....”Sherlock在John的墙之间不停地扭着跨，他觉得现在的自己仿佛砧板上垂死挣扎着的扑棱的鱼，“John...I...”  
“All right，all right.”John腾出一只手按在Sherlock的背上，并把自己贴近了Sherlock，他被手里湿滑的东西弄得口干舌燥，“Sherlock...em...”  
“I...I...”Sherlock说不出话，只能把头梗在John肩上贴着John的脖子大口喘气，他只能不停地哼哼着，然后抱紧John的腰。Sherlock的阴茎像一块烙铁，湿滑的也液体仿佛灼伤了John的手，“唔......就......就......”  
John手上加快了速度，他知道Sherlock越来越近了，“Sherlock......马上就......”  
“Dr.Watson？”  
“em......what？”突然的敲门声把John吓了一跳，手中的力道瞬间加大，他几乎看到了Sherlock疼得扭曲的脸了。  
“sorry？Dr.Watson？你在忙吗？会议已经开始了。”  
同住一个酒店就这点儿不好。  
“em...sor...sorry...”John有些无奈地皱着眉头，他把手从Sherlock已经被浸湿了大片的裤子里拿了出来，“我马上就过去！”  
Sherlock惊恐地看着正在匆忙穿衣服的John，刚在浴巾下盖着的硕大的东西现在在他眼前晃来晃去。  
“你......”Sherlock依旧靠着墙站在刚才的位置，瘪着嘴用他红红的眼睛瞪着面前这个呼啦呼啦穿衣服的人，即使穿上了厚重的裤子和过长的上衣外套，但是腿间的顶起还是若隐若现。  
John把Sherlock哄到床上坐着，“我得去开会了，”他抹着Sherlock刚才因为刺激流的满脸的眼泪，“最多两个小时。”  
Sherlock瘪着嘴一言不发，他甩开John的手（尽管他的手指已经被自己的体液浸的起了褶皱），慢吞吞的爬到床上蒙上了被子。  
“我会尽快回来的。”John叹了口气，拍了拍被子下面的一坨大型毛绒玩具。  
.  
John会议结束的时候就看到Sherlock在他的会议室门口张望着，俨然放学时间学校门口的称职家长，眼巴巴的瞅着自家孩子放学了没。  
“Joh......”  
“走！”John不等Sherlock说完就拉着他走进了电梯，“你怎么找到这里的？”  
“John！！”Sherlock看着John的眼神，怎么说呢，委屈里还带着一种“你是不是傻”的鄙视，“酒店的会议室就这么几间！使用中的只有一间！！John！你跟这群金鱼在一起能干什么？！学游泳吗？！别用这个眼神看着我John！难道你在军队里没有学会游唔——”  
“Sherlock...我今天下午没有事，”John把面前这个逼逼叨叨的Sherlock推到电梯墙角，隔着裤子碾压着Sherlock早上到现在都依旧翘着的分身，“我可以跟你做......”  
“我愿意！！”Sherlock不等John说完就接住了话茬，两只眼睛亮晶晶的跟转发中奖了一样，“我愿意跟你做一下午！！”然后他挺了挺腰，把本身就在John手里的分身继续往前送了送。  
他现在就想操死他。  
John把自己的挤进Sherlock的两腿之间缓慢研磨着，即使是隔着几层的布料，依旧是不能减弱身体上的快感。  
Sherlock低下头撅起嘴想要亲亲John。  
“叮————”  
俩人第一次觉得电梯门开的声音很烦，尤其是在门开时俩人还没来得及从彼此身上分开的时候。  
.  
回到房间的时候Sherlock简直变成了几天没有捕到猎物的饿狼，两人胡乱地带上房门，John就被Sherlock扑到床上上下其手。  
“Sher...Sherlock！！”John拼命挣扎着伸出手安抚着迫不及待地在自己身上摩擦着分身的Sherlock，“不要告诉我唔....不要告诉我你....真的是个处男....”  
Sherlock从John颈间缓缓抬起了头，他的脸上已经因为情欲染上了红色，却依旧掩盖不住眼睛里的委屈，“是....是啊.....”  
下一句肯定是“你要嘲笑我吗”。  
于是John在Sherlock再次撅嘴之前吻上了他。  
接下来的事情好像也不是那么顺利，Sherlock在John的手摸上他腿间的时候才反应过来两人都没脱衣服，于是手忙脚乱地想要解开裤子，却把腰带越拉越紧。  
John无奈地制止住Sherlock不断折腾着的手，“all right，all right Sherlock，让我来帮你。”  
这都快整成A4腰了。  
John一边亲吻着Sherlock的脖子安抚着，一边处理着被Sherlock越拉越紧的腰带和总是想要使绊子的裤扣及拉链。Sherlock则在John做着这一切的时候不断地摩擦着两人的分身，把他们的衣裤前襟搞的又湿又脏。  
“Jo...Jo...唔..嗯......”  
“快好了快好了...”下身不断攀升的快感使John帮Sherlock脱裤子的任务变得难之又难。  
“Jo唔——”Sherlock突然在John身上僵住了，脸埋在John颈间抽搐着，然后抬起头一脸委屈的瞅着John，em...泪汪汪的？  
“em...”  
“......”Sherlock突然拉开John的手，轱辘到John旁边背对着他了，腿上还缠着刚刚解开拉链脱到一半的裤子。  
这祖宗又怎么了？！  
“Sherlock？”John翻过身，从Sherlock上方悬空圈着他，“怎么了？”  
Sherlock不说话，只是默默地又把腿往肚子的方向蜷了蜷。  
“oh,Sherly.”John了然。  
.  
John连哄带骗的好不容易让Sherlock脱了裤子，把裤子俩人的衣服扔在床边的时候John无奈的叹着气，看了看自己已经萎的差不多的分身，没办法，三岁的孩子还是得哄。  
“sher...”  
“不要了，反正都已经射在裤子里了。”又往枕头里埋了埋。  
John想笑。  
但是他得忍着。  
万一这熊孩子生气跑了呢！他都没穿裤子！  
自己这老脸往哪放？？？！  
“好了好了，”John缓缓下沉坐在Sherlock的腰上，让两人的分身紧贴在一起，“我们不着急。”  
“唔......”Sherlock惊奇地看着自己的分身在John的摩擦下渐渐抬起了头，John的分身比自己的颜色略深一点，正在自己的上方贴着自己一上一下的活动着。  
“Sherlock......”John亲了亲他的额头，然后把圈着Sherlock的手来到了两人贴合的分身上，“摸摸它们......”  
Sherlock仿佛被两人的温度烫到了一样，在触到分身的时候瑟缩了一下，然后两手轻轻地抚上，顺着John的频率上下撸动着。  
John加快了摩擦的速度，把脸埋进Sherlock的脖子里不停地啃咬着那里的嫩肉，而Sherlock已经半张着嘴发不出声音了。  
“唔Jo——”Sherlock的分身忽然颤抖了一下，他大口大口的呼吸着，两眼失神的看着John，任由一波波粘稠的液体溅在脸上。  
John继续摩擦着自己，他抑制不住的低吼着，然后咬住了Sherlock的锁骨。  
.  
Sherlock醒来的时候身上已经清理干净了，John靠在他旁边的床头上不知道发着什么乱七八糟的短信。  
“醒了？”  
“早。”Sherlock伸了个懒腰。  
“你知道，”John一只手抚上旁边猫一样的Sherlock，“现在是晚上七点，而我们从早上到现在都没吃东西。”  
其实John想说你是不是饿傻了。  
“我想吃煎饺。”  
“这里是牛津。”而且你已经吃了好几季的煎饺了能不能换点别的。  
“牛津就没有煎饺吗？”  
“我们可以吃点别的，比如......”  
“二楼会议室旁边的食堂？你想吃什么John？螺蛳粉吗？我不认为这是个可以接受的选择！！”  
是什么让你觉得牛津的酒店餐厅里会有螺蛳粉的？  
“Sherlock！！”John叹着气放下了手机，“我已经快要饿死了，而且我们还消耗了大量的体力，你再这个样子就只能给你买猫薄荷了！！”  
“上个月我们从你新尝试的那家餐厅里的调味饭里吃出了一根手指！！上上个月我们从你说好吃的店里吃出了带血的手指甲！！上上上个月我们从Sarah推荐的餐厅里吃出了一只腐烂的眼球！！John！！只有煎饺！！”  
“你是柯南吗？”  
“什么？”  
John不再说话，只是拿起手机叫了外卖。这小犊子怎么一闲下来就这么欠操呢！！  
.  
“John！这是什么？”Sherlock从嘴里吐出来一个硬币。  
“all right.”John从外卖袋子里掏出来一盒赠送的饼干。  
果然，只有煎饺。  
.  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 是为了能在老福特上显示的东西


End file.
